Life after loss Sequel to Forced love
by Hells Fire Fox
Summary: What happens when Everest's parents killers return to haunt her find out in this thrilling story (HUGE TWIST IN THE END)
1. Chapter 1

A/N so many of you wanted the sequel of Forced Love so here is the first chapter

June 31 2009 3:12 P.M.

Jake. It was Jake. As Everest ran to him she leapt into his arms crying heavily.

Everest: "They are gone my parents are gone."

Jake: "Everest I heard about the disband of the Paw Patrol, and just want to say I'm sorry. Why don't I take you out for some ice cream.

Everest: "Thanks Jake you are the best."

Jake: "All right then Everest, lets go."

As Everest and Jake talked about life over frozen custard.

Jake: "You are always welcome to stay at my place if you want."

Everest: "Thanks Jake, but I am renting an apartment back at campus."

Jake: "All right well you can still can come and visit me right?"

Everest: "Yea, sure thing Jake maybe we can snowboard sometime."

As Jake Payed for the Ice cream, he gave Everest a ride back to campus.

Everest: "Thank you Jake for everything. I'll keep in touch with you."

Jake: "Ok Everest I'm just one call away if you need anyting (A/N: don't turn this into Charlie Puth)

Everest walked back into her dorm but there was a note stapled on her door:  
Your lost. You lost both you parents they died to save you from us but then you had experience it a second time come find me I killed your parents long live Kodiak and Shira."

Everest: "Oh my god they were there the night I was left to die my mom and dad, the cellar the wolves. that son of a."

Everest grabbed her phone and it was time to call someone to help. Cat JR

* Ring Ring *

Cat JR: "Hello ?"

Everest: "I need your help finding my parents killer."

Cat JR: "I have been waiting for this call my entire life, its time to kick some tail."

Everest Hung up and called the College and told the dean that she non longer would be enrolling in the campus.

Somewhere in a lair on the outskirts of Grimsdalle woods was him the one who tried to take Everest.

Undiscloed location: CatJR met up with Everest and the two examined the note.

Everest: "I know my past but I don't know who these are. they killed my real parents and tried to take me."

CatJR: "Well I know its not natural so lets find this prick."

Everest: "My Mother left me this plush bone maybe there is a message inside this zipper."

Everest looked inside and there was a picture of her mother and father and her. but since she never knew what her parents looked like what this them.

A/N and there is the first chapter of life after death the next chapter will be out after moving on but I will continue prima instinct and as always please check out Cat 137 and Marcogalamich pages and I will see all of you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 Everest's search

Author notes: Hey guys Im sorry I haven't updated many stories. Starting shells and shotguns has taken a lot of time with brainstorming ideas and storyboarding and writing. So here is the second chapter of Life after loss and please check out the second chapter of shells and shotguns. And with that lets get right into it.

In Everest's apartment she was frantically packing her bags, gathering her photo, and packing her suitcase.

Cat JR: "Everest please stop and think about this."

Everest: "Who ever left this can't be very far away. They had to be here to leave it. They could be watching us."

Everest closed all of her windows and shades.

Everest: "I know who I can go to, but I need a plane ticket to New York. I can ask Chase for help. He will know what to do."

Cat JR: "Please don't go stay here with me."

Everest: "I can't."

Cat JR: "I know."

Cat JR: "Everest please think about this, you don't know who this is, heck they could be someone we know."

Everest: "Cat look, whoever did this, whoever they are I have to find them. I'll come back for you. I promise."

Cat began to cry as Everest wiped his tears.

Everest: "Please be strong.'

As Everest kissed Cat pushing her tongue into his mouth she broke after a minute. Cat had felt the kiss and as he opened his eyes she was gone. Cat JR ran out the door frantically looking for Everest, he saw her driving out of the lot.

Cat JR: "Everest... I..."

Everest looked back at Cat as he was standing on the stairs to her apartment. As she drove off she couldn't help but look at the picture of her parents. Were they even her real parents? Everest looked at the note and read it over and over, but she couldn't decipher it, she knew who to go to. As Everest pulled into the train station she parked her car in the long term parking spot. She got out and walked up to the desk and bought a ticked to New York.

Everest: "two way ticket please."

Clerk: "Where are you headed to?"

Everest: "New York please."

Clerk: "Ok that will be fifty nine dollars and eighty six cents."

Everest pulled her Citi credit card out and swiped it paying the balance. The clerk handed her the ticket and passed her thru security. As Everest waited for the train to arrive at the station she walked over to the cafe and ordered a latte.

News Reporter: "Police are on a hunt for a mass murder last seen in the downtown Adventure Bay area. Locals are advised to call police immediately for information leading to their arrest."

Everest just kept on with her day and ignored the broadcast.

Cashier: "M'am here is your coffee."

Everest continued to zone out as she just stood with her eyes fixed to the tv.

Cashier: "M'am... Excuse me M'am."

Everest: "Oh sorry...thank you."

Cashier: "Have a good day now."

Everest: "Thank you, you too."

As Everest walked to board her train she got on and took a seat. She looked up at the tv and saw the same news broadcast.

News Reporter: "Police are on a hunt for a mass murder last seen in the downtown Adventure Bay area. Locals are advised to call police immediately for information leading to their arrest."

Shadow: "Hey there hot stuff."

Everest: "Hi."

Everest stood up and walked to a different seat. As the train left the metropollitian area of Adventure Bay the driver's voice came on over the intercom.

Conductor: "Two way connection to New York will be a 2 day ride. Please enjoy our services as meals will be provided and sleeping quarters as well. And thank you for choosing Adventure Bay rail transit."

Everest quickly glanced over to Shadow who was looking at her weird.

Everest thought to her self: "Just ignore him."

As the train left Adventure Bay an assistant greeted Everest.

Susan: "Hello my name Is Susan and if I may, can I show you to your sleeping quarters?"

Everest got up and grabbed her bags.

Everest: "Thank you."

Susan guided her thru the dining area to her room it was on the left by the window.

Susan: "You will be staying in room 15C if you need anything the assistance counter is down the hall to the left.

Everest: "Thanks Susan."

Susan: "Your welcome dear."

As Everest Put her bags down in her cabin, she then went back to the dining car to gat some food.

Cook: "Hello M'am what can I get for you?"

Everest: "Do you have some power puppy kibble?"

Cook: "Yes I will get you some."

Everest: "Thank you."

As the chef went and got the food he brought it out to Everest who ate her food. She saw the dog that was hitting on her earlier.

Shadow: "hey there wanna come over here."

Everest: "Umm no I'm going to go."

Cook: "Excuse me sir, please present your ticket."

Shadow: "Don't tell me..."

As Shadow grabbed the cook by the throat, he then pushed him away and walked towards Everest. Everest ran back into her cabin and locked her door.

Shadow: "Hey girl I just want to have some fun with that sexy bod of yours. So why don't you open the door and we can have some fun?"

Everest just sat in her room, then she heard another voice.

Susan: "Sir do you have a ticket?"

Shadow: "Why does it matter, My wife is in here and she won't open the door."

Susan: "M'am is this your husband?"

Everest: "No he wants to rape me."

Susan: "Sir we can not have a public disturbance, please show me your ticket, or we will remove you with force."

Shadow: "But my wife is in there she is being dramatic, she just wants a divorce, but I want to talk with her. Do you think you can open the door for me?"

Everest: "No don't please he is Lying, I've never met him before in my life."

Shadow: "You shouldn't of done that."

As Shadow grabbed Susan by the throat she pushed a button on her radio that triggered a silent alarm.

Shadow: "Just let me in there NOW."

Susan was gasping for air as two police officers showed up and tasered Shadow.

Shadow: "Fuck Aghhh..."

As he let go of Susa's throat he began to spas out on the floor.

Susan was coughing and sputtering as Everest came out and watched as the police carried the dog away.

Everest: "Susan are you ok?"

Susan: "Yes I'm fine dear thank you."

Everest: "Who was that?"

Susan: "I Don't know but we are sorry for the trouble and the crew on Adventure Bay rail transit, would like to offer you an upgrade to a diamond class status for the troubles."

Everest: "Well it would be nice to have some more space."

Susan: "Ok dear, we will get you belongings moved to the first class cabin."

Everest: "Thank you."

As Everest moved up to diamond class status she walked into her room. It had a king size bed, 40" TV, bathroom, mini bar, and desk.

Susan: "Well Ms. Everest there you are, and again sorry for the troubles and please enjoy your ride to New York."

Everest: "Thank you."

As Everest shut her door she sprawled out on her bed and fell asleep.

Next Day

Everest woke up in her king sized bed as she sat up and yawned the Intercom turned on.

Conductor: "Good morning ladies and gentle dogs thank you for choosing Adventure Bay rial Transit and our two way service to New York is about 3 hours away. Please feel free to enjoy our onboard breakfast service and enjoy the rest of your ride."

Everest got dressed and headed down to the breakfast area.

Susan: "Good morning dear you are here for breakfast?"

Everest: "Yes thank you."

Susan: "Well then please help your self."

As Everest got her food she went and sat down at the table.

Everest: "Hmm Diamond status is nice."

As Everest rode the rest of the way to New York she finished her breakfast, packed her bags, and got ready to exit the train to New York.

Conductor: "And here is our stop to New York, the temperature is 64 degrees and sunny, and thank you for riding with us today."

As Everest got off the train she stepped out into the city. As Everest went to go to the rental car garage she looked to her phone. 1 new text from: Unknown.

Author notes: And there is the second chapter to Life after loss and as always please check out my other stories, vote on my polls and check out Alpha cat 137 for some more great stories and with that I will see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 finding help

Author notes: Hey guys here is the third chapter to Life after loss please PM me your ideas and review. And with that lets get right into it.

As Everest looked down to her phone she had a text notification from: Unknown. Everest opened the text and it read "I've been watching you you left Cat behind, and now your in the city. I will have you as mine and you deserve to know the truth."

Everest: "Fucking creep."

As Everest picked up her rental car she drove into town and called Chase.

Chase: "Hello this is Chase I'm not available right now, please leave me a_"

Everest hung up the call.

Everest: "Think Everest, when the Paw Parol Disbanded where did he go?"

Flash back

" Chase was going back to New York to Stay with his parents until he could find employment else where. "

Everest: "Thats it, but how do I find Chase's parents? Wait he is a Police dog. To the Police station."

As Everest sped down the highway she looked to her rearview mirror she saw flashing red and blue lights.

Everest: "Shit."

Everest pounded her paw on the horn and pulled over.

As a dog walked up to the car Everest couldn't believe who it was.

Chase: "Do you know how- Everest!"

Everest: "Chase! I need your help."

Chase: "Hold on I- what are you doing in New York?"

Everest: "Looking for you, I need your help."

Chase: "I still need to write you a warning tho."

Everest: "Oh yea."

Chase wrote Everest a warning, He handed it to her and she put it in her purse.

Chase: "Ok Everest, what do ya need?"

Everest pulled out the note, picture, and text.

Everest: "I need your help to find who ever wrote this."

Chase: "uhhh...Lets go back to the station and we will have the forensics look at it."

Everest: "Ok Chase lead the way."

As Everest and Chase drove back to the Police station the two walked in, and Everest Noticed a dog that looked very familiar, It was Shadow.

Everest: "Ughhh..."

Chase: "Sargent I need you to search these three items."

Sargent: "Alrighty Chase it will take a while, so I'll give you a call."

Chase handed the text copy, note, and picture to the Sargent.

Everest: "What now Chase?"

Chase: "I have to talk to the chief."

As Chase walked to the Chief's office he walked in as Everest waited outside. Chase was in and out in a flash.

Chase: "Ok Everest, lets go."

Everest: "Wait what did you do?"

Chase: "Took the day off."

Everest: "Can you even do that?"

Chase: "Of course I can, I'm a detective."

Chase pulled a badge from his pocket and handed it to Everest, who looked at it and handed it back to Chase.

Everest: "Where are we going?"

Chase: "My place."

As Chase walked down to the impound, Everest and Chase got into Chase's police cruiser.

Everest: "Nice ride."

Chase: "It is a company car, so don't get it dirty please."

As Chase and Everest rode back to Chase's apartment, they got out and rode the elevator to the 5th floor.

Everest: "So do you have a girlfriend, or roommates or something?"

Chase: "No I live alone."

As the two exited the elevator and waked to Chase's room they entered and Everest set her bag down on the table.

Chase: "Well, welcome to my place."

Everest looked around, there was a stove and oven in the left corner and a fridge next to it. The table was full of paper reports and case and file work. to the right was the bedroom and bathroom.

Everest: "Well it certainly is cozy."

Chase: "Yea I guess so, its just me up here so I don't really need a lot of room."

Everest: "Yea sure..."

Chase: "Are you hungry at all?"

Everest: "Na I'm good."

Chase: "Ok then, want to watch some TV?"

Everest: "Sure."

As Chase turned on the TV the same news report was on again.

News Reporter: "Police are on a hunt for a mass murder last seen in the downtown Adventure Bay area. Locals are advised to call police immediately for information leading to their arrest."

Chase: "Dammit we still can't catch this prick. He is out there somewhere terrorizing the city."

Everest: "Whoa Chase, calm down."

Chase: "How Everest, this prick is running the streets and we still haven't caught him since, Its been 9 years."

Everest: "Wait that would be in 2001?"

Chase: "Yea why?"

Everest: "I don't know its just thats when my parents left..."

Chase: "Look Its just that the Police force is working really hard to catch this guy but after 9 years we haven't."

Everest had a dirty Idea one that would help chase relax.

As Everest pushed Chase over onto his back she had a sly grin on her face.

Everest: "Lets just think of something else why don't we."

Chase: "Uh Ok yea whatever you want."

Everest kissed Chase pushing her tongue into Chase's mouth witch caused him to moan.

Chase: "Oh Everest, Give me more."

As Everest kissed Chase harder, his cock between his legs started to grow hard.

Chase: "Everest, please don't stop."

Everest then broke the kiss and looked down to his fully hard cock.

Everest: "Well we don't have anything better to do, do we?"

Chase: "Nope lets continue."

As Everest sat onto Chase's cock she started to ride up and down on Chase.

Chase: "Ohhh fuck yea Eve your so wet and warm."

Everest: "Your so big and thick, oh fuck oh oh fuck yea."

As Everest continued to ride Chase's cock she then orgasmed, squirting all over Chase.

Chase: "Wow that was AMAZiNG!"

Everest panted from her pleasure: "Yea it w-was."

As Everest stood over Chase she then urinated on him marking him as her territory.

Chase: "Everest...Wha..."

Everest: "Your mine now."

Chase: "Oh I like the sound of that my sexy Husky."

As Everest lowered her head to suck his cock, Chase moaned.

Chase: "Oh fuck yes Everest, don't stop please it feels sooooo fucking good."

Everest bobbed her head up and down and Chase came into her mouth.

Chase: "Oh fuck Everest I'm cumin."

Everest held Chase's cum in her mouth and kissed him as she pushed his cum into his mouth.

Chase: "MMPHH!"

Everest then spread her legs and grabbed Chase's head and pushed it into her vagina. Chase swallowed his cum and started to lick Everest's vagina.

Everest: "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, so good."

Chase pushed his tongue into her vagina and twirled it around inside of her hitting her G spot, making Everest go crazy.

Everest: "Fuck Chase oh my fucking god, it feels so good."

As Everest came into Chase's face the both fell into each others arms.

Everest got up and pushed her chest into Chase's face pushing her boobs into his face.

As chase played with one he sucked the other.

Everest: "Oh yea Chase get up in there, do me good."

Chase began to suck Everest milk and drank it down.

Chase: "Everest that was like heaven, you were lovely."

Everest: "You as well."

As the two got dressed and sat down on the couch Everest grabbed her phone.

Everest looked at her phone there was a text from UNKNOWN: "you and another dog sexing together, its what I want you for your body I want it on me,I need it in me."

Everest gasped and covered her mouth.

Chase: "Whats wrong?"

Everest grabbed Chase and showed him the text.

Chase: "Everest, lets go."

Everest: "Where?"

Chase: "We are going back, back to the past to find some one."

Author notes: Well what a interesting chapter, please PM me your Ideas and as always please review and check out Alpha Cat 137 for some more great stories and I will see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 finding Ryder?

Author Notes: Hey guys I'm back and bringing you the third chapter to life after loss. In this chapter we find someone. and with that lets get right into it.

Everest was asleep in the car on the passenger side next to Chase who was driving down the highway. The street lights were on as it was 10:43 P.M. at night. Chase's eyes were strained to keep open.

Chase: "Come one Chase keep'em up got... to ... keep going."

As Chase mumbled to himself Everest got up and rubbed her eyes.

Everest: "Hey Chase where we at?"

Chase: "Well *Yawn* we are just getting into Detroit now."

Everest: "Wow how long have we been going?"

Chase: "Since New York we have-."

As Chase suddenly fell asleep at the wheel his head went down bashing into the steering wheel.

Everest: "Chase wake up, dammit."

As Everest grabbed the wheel she pounded the hazard light button and pulled the car to the side of the road. As the car slowly went from 65 to a slow roll to a stop, the cars behind Everest and Chase all blared thier horns at them.

Dog: "Move it pal, I got to get home."

Everest: "Sorry."

Dog: "Yea better be sorry blocking me like that dum people in this world."

Everest shook Chase and it did nothing, she slapped him and it did nothing, she then bit him in the neck and it did nothing.

Everest: "Well Mr you, are going in the back seat."

Everest got out of the passenger side of the car and walked around to the driver side and opened the door, as cars flew by Everest picked Chase's limp body up from the driver seat and carried him over to the passenger side where she put him down and placed him into the seat. She buckled him in and went around to the driver side and got in, as she turned the key the car roared to life. Everest threw the car into drive and turned off the hazards and drove off with a passed out Shepard next to her.

Everest: "Ok lets find a place to crash for the night."

Everest pulled into the parking lot of the Deluxe Motel and put the car to park and cut the engine. As she walked in to the motel to get a room she went up to the desk and asked for a room.

Everest: "Excuse me um can we get a room for one night?"

The teenager behind the counter seemed to care less about Everest's request, The woman sitting behind the counter had a nose perching, purple hair that was shaved on one side, a skull T-shirt, and she had dark eye liner on. She was smoking a cigar and one became two then two became three, she then grabbed a bottle of Cosmopolitan and drank a quart before answering Everest.

Woman: "What do you want?"

Everest: "um can we get a room for one night?"

Woman: "WE? you are just one little dog, go look somewhere else I'm busy."

As Everest turned to leave she saw Chase walk in.

Chase: "Well did you get a room?"

Everest: "No that person is being rude and is being a snot nosed son of a bitch!"

Chase: "Let me handle this, no one disrespects a woman such as yourself."

Everest looked to Chase with a look that said "Really mr show off?"

Chase: "Excuse me, can I get a room for two please?"

There was no response, she just kept lighting smokes.

Chase: "You do know I can arrest you for smoking when there is a no smoking sign right there."

Chase pointed to a small white sign that read "No smoking" Chase then looked down to the name plate that read EMI.

Chase: "All right EMI why don't I write you a ticket for breaking the rules of this establishment."

EMI: "All right whatever little dog."

Chase: "Ill show you who's little you..."

As Chase reached for his cuffs to arrest the teen for multiple offenses Everest walked up to Chase and wrapped her paw around his arm.

Everest: "Chase lets just go,I'll drive us and you tell me where to go."

Chase had a look on his face that said that he didn't want to leave.

Chase: "Fine but I wanted to bust that punk for multiple charges."

Everest: "Nope now come on you just tell someone else to do it."

Chase and Everest walked back to their car and got in, Everest got to the driver side. Chase got to the passenger side and they sat in the car for a moment.

Everest: "Chase who and we going to see and where?"

Chase didn't answer Everest, he just sat with a look of insecurity. Chase inhaled deeply and exhaled and spoke.

Chase: "Look lets just go."

Everest: "Fine but you will tell me, its my right to know who killed my parents."

Chase stared at Everest and looked sown to the floor, he slowly looked at Everest and softly held her paw then whispered.

Chase: "We are going back to where it began, the start of it all."

Everest turned the keys and started the car.

Everest: "Lets get going then."

As the two drove down the interstate they stopped for gas at a small gas pump.

Everest: "I'm going to go get us some food, want anything?"

Chase: "Hmmm... Maybe could you get me a RedBull?"

Everest laughed at Chase's request and walked into the mart.

Everest: "Ok I might spoil myself a bit."

As Everest grabbed a RedBull for Chase she grabbed a bag of munch'ums. Everest walked to the counter and placed her items on the table and paid for them.

Cashier: "Got any gas outside?

Everest: "Um I think we are paying for it outside."

Cashier: "Ok then you seem like some honest folk."

Everest: "Um why wouldn't we be?"

Everest had a nervous look on her face as the cashier rang her items.

Cashier: "Oh you'll be fine hon, just stay out of the dirt of Detroit and you will be fine. Thank you for your purchase, and have a safe trip."

Everest: "Thank you for the notice."

As Everest walked out there was a man who looked like his face had been lit on fire and some idiot tried to put it out with a fork. He was on the side of the store and had a bottle of green river in one hand and a smoke in the other. The outline of a gun could be seen in his left pocket, he had tattoos all over his arms.

Man: "Best be runnin on home to ya mama' now lil girl, you is in da big city, its a jungle out dere in dem thoes concert trees. hehehehehe."

Everest jogged back to the car and jumped in and locked the door.

Everest: "Chase you done yet?"

Chase: "Yea I just gotta pay yet."

Chase pulled his wallet out from his back pocket and took out his credit card. The man started towards Chase, his hand in his left pocket.

Everest had looked to the man and back to Chase.

Everest: "Chase look out."

Man: "You best hand o'vr dat there wallet, no body get hurt, I'll just defile that lovely wife ya got der."

Chase stood 7 feet away from the man and Chase glanced down to his left hand in his pocket.

Chase pulled his badge out of his pocket.

Chase: "Ney York PD detective Chase, Please step away and leave."

Man: "Oh no no no, now ya see you cops, ya don't scare me now, no sir'e you is all runnin around with thoes fancy guns and silver cuffs. See i'm not a cop."

Everest pushed down her lock on her door as she watched Chase stand off to a crazy man with a gun. Everest shouted to Chase almost in tears.

Everest: "Chase he has a gun!"

Chase reached fro his rear waistline of his holster but it was empty, his gun was on the back seat of the car, as chase looked over to the seat there was his gun, taser, spray, clip, cuffs, and radio.

Man: "Don't got nothin to protect ya self now, do ya boy, oh no you is a helpless as a dead'un?"

As the man pulled his hand from his pocket he held a 44 steel shot magnum revolver.

Everest was in tears and screaming.

Everest: "No please don't hurt him, Chase just give him your wallet, PLEASE do what he says!"

Man: "Shush now darln, won't let nothin, happen to you now. no no just prince charmin over here cuz he got money, and I want dat money. Ill also be taking that der pussa."

Chase backed up and grabbed his knife from his leg strap. As Chase stood up to the man he prepared to fight.

Man: "Oh we got ours'lvs a fightr here. Din't yo momma tell you ta not bring dem knives to gun fights?"

The man pulled the hammer of the gun and pointed the barrel at Chase's head.

Everest was pounding on the door and just before she opened it Chase hit the lock, locking Everest inside.

Everest: "Fuck no no no no no no fuck not Chase I can't loose him too no I won't loose another."

As Everest started to fumble trying to pull the lock knob up she stoped and looked to Chase, her eyes full of tears, she was about to loose another. One who cared and loved her and made love to her.

Man: "Nighty night lil doggy."

* Bang *

Author notes: Holly **** Cliff hanger Please review and PM me your Ideas and OC to be featured on the next chapter and as always please check out Alpha Cat 137 and I will see all of you in the next chapter and its not what you'd expect!


	5. Chapter 5 the space between us

Author notes: Hey guys I know I left you all in a cliff hanger in the last chapter so are you ready to find out? lets get right into it.

* Bang *

Everest screamed out in horror but the hammer never struck, the man's gun never fired as the man was shot in the back by the cashier.

As the chaser lowered the gun, the man got up with the bullet still in his back and still bleeding with a hole in his back.

Man: "Fuck it ahh you is gonna pay for dat yes sir'e that hurt yes it did you done fucked up now missy."

The man spun around and walked towards the cashier. As the cashier raised the gun again she went for the head shot.

* Click * Click *

Cashier: "Fuck no no no."

Chase leapt stabbing the man in the collarbone and hitting his internal windpipe.

Man: "Fuck that done hurt me ya rascal."

Chase grabbed his gun from the backseat and pointed it to the man.

Chase: "You are under arrest for assault against an officer, public disturbance and owning an illegal gun. I will now read you your rights. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present? Is there anything you would like to say to me?

Man: "Fuck you I done did wrong screw you big blue and red bitch babies I'm going to jail and its because of you."

Everest: "Oh my god Jesus christ you saved me."

As Everest leapt from the car Chase had let go of the man. He got up and started to run.

Man: "Fuck you big ol dumb babies."

As the man started to run the police showed up and accidentally ( Not really ) hit the man killing him.

Chase: "Lets go shall we?"

Everest: "Yea ok!"

As Chase and Everest thanked the Cashier they got into the car and drove off leaving the crime scene behind them.

Chase: "Fuck we lost a whole two days he is probably gone by now."

Everest: "Who? You keep telling me that are going to find someone but you never tell me who we are going to find?"

Chase took a deep breath and slowed he looked into Everest's eyes and spoke.

Chase: "Everest you deserve to know the truth and the truth is that we are going to find Him and I just can't tell you, please for your sake you better hope no one else knows."

Everest was pissed that Chase had diverted the subject, she wanted to know. As they drove along the road the two said nothing to each other.

Chase: "Eve do you want to stop its 2 A.M. in the morning and I need some sleep."

Everest: "Did you call me Eve?"

Chase: "Um yea I guess I like you but I guess I can call you Everest."

Everest: "No its perfect, I love you I think its kind of mixed because there is this other guy back in Adventure Bay and-."

Everest was cut off by Chase who had pulled over to a truck stop to rest for the night.

Chase: "I love you Eve."

And with that they fell asleep.

Back in Adventure Bay

Cat JR: "Everest only if you knew that I loved you, then you would be mine but you are thousands of miles away, away from me."

Unknown dog: "You love her don't you?"

Cat JR spun around to see a tall black figure standing in the doorway.

Cat JR: "Can I help you?"

Unknown dog: "No but see heres the thing you tell me where Everest is and I won't grind your Adams able against your spine when I choke you tho death."

Cat JR: "*Whistles* MR Zirk please show this dog to the curb."

A large doberman bulk body guard come out from the other room.

Unknown dog: "Oh buff MR Frankienstien here is he supposed to protect you? lets make this quick.

As the dog moved towards Cat JR Zirk moves to intercept him but then the dog gut kicks MR Zirk and he goes flying across the room and lands and falls over the table and is knocked out.

Cat JR: "oh my god."

Cat JR: *Whistles * Dutch * Assist hostile enemy please."

Unknown dog: "Oh come on now I haven't got all day now. Well I do but I'd rather do other stuff than this"

Another large doberman steps out and assists MR Zirk and then goes after this dog who is after Everest.

Unknown dog: "Well well well two in one day my best record."

The dog uppercuts Dutch who shakes off the blow and counters with a punch to the face. Then he grabs Dutch's arm and twists it back breaking it severely. Dutch screams out in pain as his arm was broken.

unknown dog: "Rustion AKTION!"

Cat JR: "Wha-"

Cat was then tacled by another dog but it wasn't a dog it was more of a coyote.

Cat JR: "What but how those were Lord EJ's best guards? How how did you? Everest she she is in New York just plea-"

Cat was cutoff by the dogs foot hitting him in the face. Cat JR was knocked unconscious and the unknown dog called his coyote and they left for New York.

Unknown dog: "Well now that thats settled let go to New York shall we?"

Back in New York.

Everest: "Hey Chase do you want me to drive for a bit?"

Chase: "Everest I"ve told you I'm fine... please just rest."

Everest: "You almost died yesterday and I think it would do you some good to rest."

Chase: "You don't know where we are going but we are here. Now look just stay behind me and we will be fine. Ok?"

Everest nodded and the two got out of the car and walked up to a small cottage and knocked on the door.

Unknown: "Chase is that you? Come in please."

Chase opened the door and the two walked into the cottage.

Everest: "Who is that?"

Chase: "Its Ryder."

A man with grey hair and a beard was standing over the window cill looking out over the lake view.

Ryder: "Its good to see you dogs again. * Cough Cough Cough * I thought I might never see you again."

Everest: "Ryder what happened to you?"

Ryder just stood quietly and continued to look out the window.

Chase: "Ryder we need your help."

Ryder: "No no I can't help you no more, ya see I is an old rickety piece of shit I am."

Everest: "How can you say that? You lead a great rescue team who can you say you can't help us?"

Ryder: "Everest I remember you when you were * Cough Cough * a * Wheeze * little puppy and Marshall had found you. But no no I can't help no more I am old I cant do it anymore, so please if you haven't come to visit the door is behind you."

Chase: "Come on Everest lets go."

As the two walked out Ryder sat in his chair coughing and muttering.

Everest: "What now?"

Chase: "You go back to your home, I'm sorry I couldn't help... its over."

Everest just stood as Chase got walked to the car.

Everest: "I...I IT can't I need to.."

Case: "Look I'll give you a ticket and a ride to the train station, Im sorry."

Everest: "What about my parents killer and the notes and the Evidence please Chase don't give up!"

Chase turned and snapped at Everest.

Chase: "EVEREST RYDER... he... he can't help us I- I dont know what to do."

Chase covered his face with his paws as he rested against the steering wheel.

Everest: "Fine. Chase I'll leave and I'll catch my parents murder on my own. I don't need you."

As Everest leapt out of the car she began to walk away. Chase franticly tried to convince Everest.

Chase: "Eh why don't I give you a ride, its a two day car ride back to New York."

Everest: "Fine lets just go then."

Both said nothing on the way back to the City.

Two days later...

Everest hopped out of the car and gave her two way ticket to the Rail car assistant.

Susan: "Back to Adventure Bay are we?"

Everest: "Yea I am thanks."

As Chase watched the train pull away from the station he received a text message.

Text: "I've seen you two such a sad time hmmm. the one you love is leaving and you didn't even tell her that you loved her."

Chase threw his phone into the tracks as it was smashed into pieces.

As he walked to the station he threw his badge onto the chief's desk and walked out. Chase walked back to his apartment and sat on the table as he held his gun in his paw he dropped the magazine and pointed it to the wall.

* Bang *

Chase then pointed it to his head and cried out as he pulled the trigger as he collapsed into a puddle of tears on the table.

* Click *

As he continued to cry he grabbed a bottle of Cosmopolitan and drank the entire bottle. It read 82% proof.

Author notes: "Poor chase he has crippling depression and lost the love of his life but Everest had no idea what she is walking into. And there is many more chapters to come I plan on the sequel to have 10 chapters and as always please review and PM me your ideas and OC and I will see you all in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 closing in

Author notes Chase has depression over the breakup Everest is heading into the unknown and Cat JR was beaten up what is to happen? Lets get right into it.

Everest looked out the window of the train as it went back to Adventure Bay as she fought about Cat JR and Chase she wondered if she made the right choice.

After the today train ride Everest returned to the Bay. She had to pick up her car and get back to her Apartment to see Cat JR.

Everest: "Well its nice to be back in the bay."

As Everest got her car she drove back to her Apartment. She got out of her car and her door was open.

Everest: "Thats weird I left Cat in charge of my place."

Everest walked up to see Cat, Zirk and dutch all knocked out beaten and broken.

Everest: "Oh my god what happened no, Cat say something who did this"

Cat JR snapped awake and grabbed Everest hugging her.

Cat JR: "Oh my god you are safe."

Everest Hugged Cat and the two helped Zirk and Dutch. Everest we will have to get Dutch some medical attention. Luckily my dad taught me some before he died. I can help them.

Everest: "Who could have done this?"

Everest was panicking while trying to help her friends. She bandages and singed Dutch's paw and let him rest.

CatJR: "He was looking for you and he is on his way to New York, I'm just glad that you are here."

Everest: "Me too."

Everest pushed Cat JR down onto the couch and she laid onto of him. She grabbed his crotch massaging his cock as she felt it getting hard.

CatJR: "Oh Everest this feels good."

Everest: "I know but you will have to wait to see what I have in store."

As Everest pushed one finger up Cats butthole she rolled him on top of her and the fun began.

Back in New York...

Chase woke up the next day with crust in his eyes and he had a hangover. He threw the bottle as it smashed against the wall shattering into pieces. He looked down and saw his gun, clip and bullets all over the floor.

Chase: "Oh yea..Everest... hua...well I should probably clean up? Nah..."

* Knock knock knock *

Chase: "Go away no one is home."

* Knock knock knock *

Chase got up and opened the door.

Chase: "Dammit I told-"

As a dog stepped into his apartment Chase pushed him back.

Chase: "Hey look pal you can't come in."

Dog: "Are you Chase?"

Chase: "Yea why?"

The dog grabbed a radio from his back pocket and opened the channel.

Dog: "Yea I found him. He looks like a piece of shit tho"

The dog picked up his radio and set it on the counter.

The dog grabbed his gun

Chase: "Ok crazy lets be-"

The dog raised his gun and shot Chase in the chest.

* Bang *

Chase stumbled backwards bleeding from his chest and the fell over and blacked out.

Back in Adventure Bay...

The two dogs were breathing heavily as they sat on the couch talking over their panting.

CatJR: "That was amazing I never knew you were so flexible."

Everest: "Yea you were so big too, so meaty and juicy."

Everest: "Do you think that I should... Everest was cut off by her phone ringing.

Everest: "Hello?"

Unknown: "He is dead, Chase is dead come find me."

Everest covered her mouth as the tears began.

CatJR: "Everest, whats wrong?"

Everest hung her phone up and grabbed Cat and MR Zirk.

Everest: "Zirk assist."

Zirk just grunted

Everest: "Cat I need you to come with me."

CatJR: "Where?"

Everest: "Its Chase he has been shot and I need to know who is stalking me."

CatJR: "Cool adventure."

Everest: "No not cool this is serious."

CatJR, Everest, and Zirk went down to the airport as it was the fastest mode of transportation.

The three ran to the security and check tru the security point and caught the next flight to New York.

CatJR: "Everest why are we going to find the killers? For all we know they killed Chase and they could get us all killed. They have bullets but what do we have?"

Everest: "Ryder."

CatJR: "Who?"

Everest: "Look before when I left Chase and I went to Detroit to see Ryder and we can get his help."

CatJR: "Detroit but we are going to New York, how are we going to get there?"

Everest: "You will go to Chase but I'm finding Ryder. He can help us or I will make him."

CatJR: "Right you are going to terrorize an old man into helping us?"

Everest: "He is our only option."

CatJR: "Fine but be back, I don't want to die."

Everest: "You won't you have Zirk with you."

CatJR: "I would feel safer if Zirk had a gun."

Everest: "Don't be ridiculous."

Everest kissed CatJR and thrusted her tongue into his mouth.

Everest: "Luv."

CatJR: "What? Everest wait what?"

Everest: "UM don't remember but you will be fine."

As Everest got on a plane to go to Detroit CatJR and Zirk went to New York to see Chase.

CatJR: "Don't worry Everest's other lover I'm coming to help." (wait what am I saying I thoght I was Everest's lover? Oh Chase you better hope I dont get my paws on you.)

Everest: "Ryder I'm coming, just please be willing to accept my need for help."

Author notes: The story will be coming to an end shortly sorry for the short chapter but with my upcoming story EJ's Reign I want to close this story. so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Next chapter will be the end and the big twist so please review and PM me your ideas and I will see all of you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7 finding father

Author Notes: "Hey guys I am wrapping this sequel to a close and on July 1st will post the first Chapter of EJ'S Reign, its gonna be great. And with that lets get right into the last chapter.

Everest had landed in Detroit after the hour plane ride, as she got out she grabbed a rental car and walked to the car lot to pick it up.

Everest: "Ok I have to find Ryder."

As Everest pulled out of the lot she didn't notice a stange dog with a coyote.

Everest: "Sorry I didn't see you!"

Dog: "Oh its quite alright where are you headed?"

Everest: "To a long time friends place."

Dog: "Well that sounds fun."

Everest: "Bye now."

As Everest drove off the dog pulled a radio out from his back pocket.

Dog: "Target is confirmed sir, shall I intercept?"

Unknown: "Not yet I want to break her first."

Dog: "Fine!"

As Everest pulled up the small cottage she hopped out and knocked on the door.

Ryder: "Who is it I'm busy!"

Everest: "Ryder Its me Everest let me in please I need your help Chase he-."

Ryder opened the door and looked to Everest.

Ryder: "I can't do it...I'm afraid. Chase is he ok? where is he?"

Everest: "He was shot by someone. They are after me now tho."

Ryder sold down onto the chair as he collected what Everest just said.

Ryder: "Is is he d-dead?"

Everest: "not if you help me he isn't. Please Ryder we need you."

Ryder: "Can't I can't do it what if I fail, like how I failed to save her."

Everest stood puzzled as she couldn't figure out what Ryder was balling about.

Everest: "Who?"

Ryder: "My wife I couldn't save her in the fire, Thats why I quit and retired to here, the place I grew up. The place I met her."

Everest: "It... don't think like that Ryder you were a great leader and you can save another but you have to try! PLEASE!"

Ryder just stood there hunched over the table as he was breathing heavily and sweating.

Ryder: "Your right I tried but failed. That doesn't mean I can't save another tho."

Ryder walked over to the wall and bashed it in ripping pieces of drywall along with it.

Everest: "Shit Ryder what are you-"

Ryder was holding a 22 ar30 sniper rifle and a 12 gauge shotgun.

Ryder: "Im old tho I'm not what I used to be. Fuck it lets go help."

As the two ran out and got into the car, Everest punched it and sped away to the hospital.

Back at CatJR at the Hospital...

CatJR: "Oh wow Chase you dont look so great."

Chase: "Fuck ya think *cough * Cough *

Unknown dog: "Well it seems I didn't do a good job on finishing you bastards off. Well I'll just have to finish the job then."

* Bang * Bang *

CatJR: "Fuck-Zirk."

Zirk charged the dog as the unknown dog shot Zirk's knees off.

* Bang * Bang *

Zirk crippled over bleeding heavily and then the dog walked up to him and shot him in the head killing Zirk.

CatJR: "Fuck Chase I'm sorry I-"

Cat was knocked unconscious by the but of the gun and was dragged and tied up.

Back to Everest and Ryder...

Everest pulled up to the Hospital and a sight that horrified her and Ryder. All the staff and patients shot in the head, bleeding and some shot in the guts and in pin.

Everest: "Ho shit who could of done this?"

Ryder cocks the gun as he prepares for the fight he then gets up and kicks the door open and steps out as the police arrive.

Police: "Gun Gun drop the gun drop it drop it drop it."

Ryder: "Shit I done fucked Everest get inside now."

Everest nodded and ran inside as Ryder was tased and tackled to the ground.

Everest: "Well shit Ryder's out fuck fuck."

As Everest rounded the corner she heard two gunshots and screaming.

Everest: "Fuck HANG ON IM COMING TO HELP!"

In the hospital room.

Unknown dog: "Well it seems we have a visitor."

CatJR: "Fuck Everest!"

Unknown dog: "Hush now she will come to me."

Everest glided past all the bodies and blood to Chase's room where a dog stood. The dog was holding a gun to Chase and Cats head.

Dog: "Oh why I wasn't Expecting you to be here did you se my bloody present I left in the halls for you?"

Everest: "Who are you and what do you want with my friends?"

Dog: "Oh no I just used them to get you to me. You see Kodiak and Shira were never mates he was never your real father. I am your father Everest. Its me."

Everest: "Oh my shit, You you sent the attack on them you tried to get me killed."

Shadow: "No no no I wanted your sexy body for me."

As the dog moved towards Everest she tripped backwards falling over the medic table, As he moved towards her he pinned her to the floor all four of his legs on hers keeping her from moving. As Everest tried to struggle out of his hold he slowly thrusted into her.

Everest: "Fuck fuck aghhh oh fuck so big!"

Shadow: "Yea you know you like it you slut."

Everest moaned out in pleasure as Shadow continued to force fuck her in the hole.

Shadow: "you are a toy, and toys do what I WANT."

Everest just took the fucking and let him cum into her as he started to suck her breasts, continuing to defile her.

Ryder stepped into the room as he blew a hole thru Shadow's head. Everest continued to lay there with blood and cum dripping from her vagina.

Ryder: "Fuck its alright everything's going to be ok."

Everest just cried into Ryder's arms.

CatJR: "He killed Zirk."

Ryder: Its all over now. Chase are you ok?"

Chase: "Yea Ryder I'm ok."

As the three stood in the room they all lived on.

Author notes: "Sorry for the lack of details ( Yes I could of done better but yea I REALLY want to start EJ's reign so please PMme if you was the last thwo chapter redone and with that I will se you in the next chapter!


End file.
